My Klaroline Rants
by xXfollowerXx
Summary: I don't know how to describe this. It's not a story but thoughts about this ship. Just to let us say what we feel because the writers are making me crazy. Hope you will join the convo!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Klaroline :/

Klaus and Caroline are end game, we all know that. This "story" will just be my opinions on klaroline. I feel like some people still see hayley and the baby as a threat for klaroline. I honestly don't see anything romantic between them, they are just parents. Yeah caroline might be mad or hurt by it but there are bigger obstacles. Cami. She has no storyline. What is the purpose of her character? She is just a human who thinks she is all that and can do whatever she wants. Since when does a human new person in your life talk to these vampires and witches like they won't kill her? And they don't! I guess i get why she is falling for klaus or already in love with him (he is just a hot and awesome character) but she doesn't know everything he has done. She just thinks that he is misunderstood and hurt and does bad things. Excuse me but even though I love klaus i think we know he is not that nice. And how klaus acts around her? What is up with that? Did him falling in love with caroline just open his heart or what? I don't know, I guess we just have to see what the writers are going to do next.

PS. Next chapter, mystic falls drama

**until my next rant -monique:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own vampire diaries bc TRUST i would change soo much on this show.

Probably not going to continue this anymore but TVD now... uggghhh. Stefan and Caroline: love them as FRIENDS i used to think there scenes were soo cute together but everytime i see a scene now it literally makes me cringe i hold my breath to see what happens next and not in a good way. Its not even about klaus and Caroline that makes me not like steroline i just dont like them together romantically. Why cant Caroline have some alone time and no boy drama. All of her storylines have been about guys. First damon then matt, tyler, klaus and now stefan i LOVE her character she is the best vamp in mystic falls. Matt doesnt have alot of relationships and i still like him (except for trying to kill enzo) so why cant Caroline. I would rather see her with enzo. People r saying that julie plec is forcing them but i dont see its like they are friends and then BAM out of nowhere there is feelings i DID NOT see this happening. i hope the pic released with stefan and Caroline kissing is a dream or fantasy bc i dont see this relationship ending or even if it did it would be SLOPPY. awkward for everybody.

I dont even know what else to ps: i think Caroline should go to new orleans and it doesn't have to be just about klaus she can be apart of that drama

Okay now im finished


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, after watching the last episode i am legit mad about it. Hating stefan and caroline together. I don't even like their characters individually anymore. I used to really like both. I swear their storyline came out of nowhere

i do not like season 6 of TVD they have no story lines and no enemies the only story lines they have are steroline and Damon and Stefans mom. I love Klaus and Caroline but I would rather see Caroline single than be with Stefan I would even be okay with her being with enzo.

I do not know what is wrong with these writers i don't understand why they get a season 7. season 5 and season 6 have been the worst throughout the series. my favorite season was season 4. I remeber what happened in every episode.

The new couples I am liking though is Bonnie and Damon and Bonnie and Kai. I don't know whats happing with the originals. Its like they have a new storyline every episode. I think they should just mix the shows together, either be in mystic falls or new orleans but have theoriginals be with the mystic falls gang again.

P.S. hating 'steroline' so much. Maybe when their humanity comes back they wont be together. Im ok without klarolinef or now even though i miss them.

Ugh sorry but i like to rant xP


End file.
